tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tibia (Continent)
Tibia is the name of the largest landmass in the game Tibia. It is commonly called "the continent", "Mainland Tibia", "the Mainland", or simply "Main". Tibia is accessible to every free account player who has mastered Rookgaard, Island of Destiny, and been sent there by Captain Kurt. According to Tibian history, it was the home to the first human settlements. As the human race grew larger, further islands were inhabitated by them. Tibia __TOC__ Image:Map_small.jpg rect 48 408 143 493 Rookgaard rect 110 505 150 550 Fibula rect 162 430 221 488 Thais rect 221 463 255 497 The Trolls' Cave rect 216 399 260 430 Mount Sternum rect 260 407 311 444 Jakundaf Desert rect 272 444 313 471 Outlaw Camp rect 317 464 372 515 Plains of Havoc rect 301 363 358 400 Green Claw Swamp rect 253 343 301 387 Kazordoon rect 240 303 284 343 Femor Hills rect 356 290 414 337 Ulderek's Rock rect 262 240 327 294 Ab'Dendriel rect 181 243 249 298 Fields of Glory rect 164 298 215 342 Carlin rect 427 251 536 369 Edron rect 359 383 420 447 Venore rect 21 553 134 644 Forbidden Islands rect 25 643 103 727 Nargor rect 154 556 215 612 Meriana rect 178 675 262 735 Laguna Islands rect 97 686 148 731 Treasure Island rect 152 641 198 695 Liberty Bay rect 122 307 166 349 Ghostlands rect 417 629 502 697 Ankrahmun rect 467 513 517 556 Darashia rect 245 626 304 667 Port Hope rect 323 544 367 591 Banuta rect 365 660 414 693 Chor rect 392 567 448 638 Kha'zeel rect 270 679 322 724 Trapwood rect 134 79 194 118 Svargrond rect 203 64 244 94 Grimlund rect 215 91 250 126 Helheim rect 36 113 126 203 Barbarian Settlements rect 173 50 209 81 Nibelor rect 117 154 179 210 Okolnir rect 173 97 229 175 Tyrsung rect 87 370 118 403 Island of Destiny rect 448 363 542 414 Cormaya rect 45 222 144 310 Southern Ice Islands rect 275 52 405 180 Yalahar rect 240 135 270 160 Fenrock rect 245 175 290 220 Mistrock rect 360 247 405 195 Vengoth rect 330 230 355 260 Draconia rect 122 357 140 375 Isle of the Kings rect 296 192 332 220 Isle of Evil rect 82 522 108 548 Meluna Tibia as a whole is composed by the continent and its islands. There are many cities and settlements in different regions of the land. The Continent The continent itself has five major cities, which every free account character can be citizen of: Ab'Dendriel Ab'Dendriel is the northern city of the elves. Being located in the elvish woods, that town is fresh and beautiful. Also, deep beneath this city is located the Hellgate, a dangerous complex of caves which holds many quests and secrets. Carlin Carlin is a city out of Thaian domain, which is ruled by Queen Eloise together with her female warriors. There, females have founded a peaceful and romantic place to dwell. Close to Carlin are the cursed Ghostlands, and the Fields of Glory which once was the scene of a cruel war between humans and orcs. Kazordoon Kazordoon is the city of the dwarves, hidden literally inside The Big Old One. This city has an awesome architecture design, and contains the dangerous dwarven prison Dwacatra. Thais Thais is the first human settlement in Tibia, and is from where King Tibianus III rules the land. This city grew big, becoming a quite confusing place for first-visit wanderers. However, it is the head of all the Thaian Kingdom, and the most important city in Tibia. Venore Venore is a daughter city of Thais, whose economy is based on commerce. Situated at the very center of the swamp, it is all built on higher floors. Venore is quite big, despite its young age, and is the closest town to the challenging Plains of Havoc. Free-account islands Around the main continent, some other islands have been found, but yet with no town on them. They are basically places to hunt, and can be accessed by every free account character. Fibula Fibula is an island located southwest of the continent. There is a peaceful small village on the ground level, and many deep caves underground. The Southern Ice Islands The Southern Ice Islands are located northwest of the continent. Being located on a very cold place in Tibia, it is always covered with white snow. The creatures that live here are adapted to the low-temperature conditions. There are three islands which can be accessed with the help of the Nordic Tibia Ferry and three more which can only be accessed from underground. Folda Folda is the largest island, and despite its low temperature, hides great heat deep inside. There is no building on this island, but its caves are the deepest of the three main islands. Senja Senja is the island that holds a small village. Apart from the interesting Senja Castle located northeast of it, there is not much else of interest to be seen. Vega Vega is the smallest of the ice islands, and also does not have any village located on it. However, Santa Claus is said to live on this island, only leaving his house at Christmas time. The Isle of the Kings The Isle of the Kings is a tiny island where some monks have made their habitation. It is said to hold quite an amusing library. Many secrets lie on this remote place. Rookgaard There is an island, to the west of the continent, named Rookgaard. There lies the The Soulvortex, a place where new souls are born into Tibia world. The small village there has the same name as the isle. In this island, Players cannot attack each other, and only players who have reached the minimum level of 8 can talk to The Oracle to go to Island of Destiny, and later on to Mainland. Premium-account Islands Yet there are some other islands which are only avaliable to premium account characters. These islands are considered separate from the Tibian mainland, and can only be accessed via boat, magic carpet or astral bridge. These islands also hold cities, which only premium players can become citizens of. These premium-only cities are: Edron Edron is the island northeast of the continent. It is a place that holds many magical secrets. The city located in this island is also named Edron. The deep caves that there are in this island are a must to any experienced player. Edron, The City Edron is the city on the island with that same name. It is a large fortress and some nearby buildings. Edron is a Thaian Colony, and the magic academy there is the pioneer in further spell research. Cormaya Cormaya is an island next to Edron, with a small village on it. There is not much to do on this island, but the captain there can take you to Sage Eremo, who can teach you further spells when you get your promotion. Also, one can travel between Cormaya and Kazordoon with the Steamship. Cormaya has several houses, most of them with two floors and 12 flats on a building to the east of the ship. This island is the home of the beautiful Cormaya Garden, located in the center of the island and above the Steamship. On this island you may find rabbits, snakes, deer, wasps, a small cave with rotworms, and recently, a remote dwarven mining operation has sprung up in the southeast part of the island. In this system of mines one might encounter several different kinds of dwarves. Darama The sea around Darama is rumoured to be haunted by a Ghostship, and that is probably the reason why Thaians fear sailing nearby the east of it. Even though, Captain Fearless will still have courage to take you to the cities located east. Darama has an extreme variability of weather conditions. To the west side, the humid wind that comes from the continent created the astonishing rainforest of Tiquanda. On the east side, humidity is blocked by the Kha'Zeel mountains, and thereby creating a very dry, sandy place. It is the largest island of Tibia, and has no less than three major cities located on it. Darashia Darashia is the town of the desert pilgrims at the northeast division of Darama. Its inhabitant follow local desert custums, and fear the undead ruins of Drefia the most. Ankrahmun Ankrahmun is a city that worships death. It is known for its pyramids made of sand bricks. It is a huge city, also not controled by the Thaian Kingdom, and is home to many underground secrets. Its tombs are believed to hold great treasures, also guarded by great beasts. It seems that no one has ever managed to visit every part of its neverending underground. Port Hope Port Hope is a town of the Kingdom of Thais located on the west humid rainforest side of Darama. Its buildings are mostly made of forest materials, especially wood. Creatures rule the rest of the forest, where there are many beast dwellings, such as Banuta or Chor. The colourful ambient is both refreshing and romantic. In this city is located the Tibian Explorer Society base. The Shattered Isles The Shattered Isles are a group of small islands located southwest of the continent. It's a place of surounding mysteries, from Pirates to a strange kind of Voodoo Cult. There is one major city to these islands, Vandura to be more precise. There the Thaian buildings stand for the highest wealth can own, while the former local inhabitants live in poor conditions. Liberty Bay Liberty Bay is the major city in the Shattered Isles. Thaian colonists have made their rich habitation there, breaking the once peaceful atmosphere of this town. Many secrets roam this city and the other islands, making Liberty Bay an interesting city to go to. Svargrond Situated on Hrodmir, the largest isle of the Ice Islands, Svargrond is for sure the coldest city in whole Tibia. There are people of 2 different backgrounds living in this chilly settlement. There are the barbarians, natives who have been in this area for a very long time, and there are settlers that originate from Carlin. Their ancestors once came here to dig for valuable ores in the close-by mines and founded a small settlement. Today, it is inhabited by natives and Carliners alike and has developed into a prospering city. It is characterised by a unique, rustic style with long blockhouses. The wealthier inhabitants of Svargrond live in large houses decorated with various ornaments. Many people, however, earn their living as fishermen or furriers. They live in cosy huts in separated quarters to the south. Yalahar Yalahar is a city that has grown so large that it even goes beyond the scope of the island it is situated on. In the course of time, Yalahar lost much of its glory and only the Inner City still resembles some of its former glamour and luxury. The other eight city quarters have fallen victim to lack of knowledge, failed experiments, plagues, fires and even the city's size Category:Gameworlds